


Just a little fluff

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [43]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: A little fluffy ficlet





	Just a little fluff

John kicks the door to the lab open, his hands holding two cups of coffee, and abruptly halts when he sees the mess around Sherlock. He’s been gone for five minutes, tops. With an inward sigh, he walks over to his best mate and puts the cup down.

“You know you’re a dead man, don’t you?”

“Hm?”

John sighs audibly this time, gets to safety in the corner of the rectangular room and sips his coffee, watching the curly haired man and waiting for the inevitable…which enters a few minutes later, surprisingly similar to him, holding two petri dishes instead of cups, but stopping dead as well.

“Sherlock!”

Her eyes are big and her mouth is a grim line as she puts the petri dishes down and starts cleaning up.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to make a mess?! Every damn time you stroll in here, use everything as you please and then dash off, leaving me to clean up. That’s not okay. And I’ve had it. If you can’t behave, I won’t let you use my equipment anymore!”

Sherlock doesn’t even look at her, his long fingers adjusting the microscope.

“Are you even listening to me?!”

“Shh.”

John draws an appalled breath at the same time as Molly does. With fascination does he watch her shock turn to hurt turn to fury, the fire lighting up in her eyes, her body growing a few inches. Since he knows what is coming, John puts down the cup and pushes himself off the counter.

“Out. Get out! Now!”

Molly angrily points at the double doors. When Sherlock doesn’t react immediately, and Molly’s face turns even darker, John steps in.

“Sherlock. Get moving.”

“Just…a…second…ah. There it is. Knew it. John, call Greg and tell him the brother did it. Molly will send him the test results in a few minutes.”

“WHAT?”

That’s when John sprints through the double doors. He feels much safer on this side. Still, being the good friend he is, he peeks through the window to make sure the little pathologist doesn’t snap his neck. She is gesturing to the mess with flushed cheeks as she yells at him, Sherlock casually walking to the doors to put on his scarf and coat. He glances at John when he flips up his collar and John gives him a meaningful look to bloody apologize. Sherlock only rolls his eyes. Then he whirls around. Dreading that he might snap back at her, John pushes one door open. Now it is Molly who he wants to protect.

“I’m not your bloody servant, so if you think-“

With a gasp the words die in her throat. Sherlock has stepped into her personal space and her eyes grow wide and her cheeks pink. John is frozen to the spot.

“We both know you’ll let me use your…equipment whenever I want, Molly Hooper, so stop bluffing.”

John and Molly’s mouths fall open at the same time, the tone in the consulting detective’s voice leaving no room for speculation as to what kind of equipment was meant.

Molly catches herself first and John watches most of the anger leave her. 

“Sherlock Holmes, did you just try to make a sexual pun?”

Her voice is soft and calm now, a cheeky smile around her face.

“I thought you’d might like it.”

She giggles and shakes her head, then her fingers curl around the end of his blue scarf. Slowly, she pulls him down to her.

“You’re an idiot.”

“I know.”

John’s heart skips a beat when he watches how they melt into each other, sharing a deep, tender kiss.

“Fine. I’ll clean up. But it’s the last time. If you think all you have to do is kiss me to-“

Sherlock kisses her again. It’s one of those kisses that makes you forget the world. John smiles. There is no need for him here anymore, so he leaves and calls Greg, leaving the two lovenerds alone.

When Molly and Sherlock finally part, their eyes are glowing and their hearts are full of longing.

“Can I come over tonight? I solved a case today.”

“Okay”, Molly smiles, her eyes shining with happiness. “I get the equipment ready.”

Sherlock chuckles and places a hand in her neck for one last kiss. He must be careful not to kiss her too long, or he won’t think of anything else but her for the rest of the day. Her kisses do that to him.

“I love you”, he breathes lowly against her lips, feeling it so intensely right now, and brushes his nose along hers.

“I love you, too. Now get out. We’ve both got work to do.”

With a look and a smile they part.

John is waiting for Sherlock outside, a cab ready.

They drive off, Sherlock throwing a last glance at his home away from home.

“It’s still awkward to see you like this”, John says after a minute of silence, earning a mere glance from his friend. “How long are you dating now? A month?”

“Six weeks, two days.”

John can’t help but smile as he looks out the window. He’s a man, he doesn’t hold eye contact when he talks about this stuff.

“Going well, apparently?”

“Hm.”

“You scared?”

When Sherlock doesn’t reply immediately, John does turn his head.

“No. Oddly enough. Just…”

“What?”

“That warm feeling in your guts that makes you all soppy and ridiculous.”

“Happiness?”

“Yes, that one.”

John chuckles and shakes his head. The rest of the drive to MI5-headquarters is silent. Just when they’re getting out, John asks:

“Why do you make her angry, then?”

Sherlock steps up to him, wrapping his coat tighter around his slender figure.

“It’s better when she’s angry”, he says nonchalantly and walks off with a smirk.

John needs a second to process this new piece of information – which he didn’t want to have.

“Well, thanks for that mental image.”

Sherlock holds the door open for John.

“She’s quite into biting, too. Very odd at first, but now that I’ve gotten used it, it’s actually quite enticing to be…marked like that.”

“Please stop. Jesus.”

Sherlock chuckles and follows his friend inside. Time to take his mind of the pleasurable things in life and focus on work again.


End file.
